The Toxicology Center at The University of Iowa is concerned with mechanisms and consequences of toxicity of drugs and environmental agents. Projects have been proposed on mechanisms of oxygen toxicity and its prevention and protection, drug metabolism in disease states, developmental regulation of drug metabolism, methanol poisoning, regulation of heme biosynthesis and development of models for studies on regulation of heme biosynthesis, regulation of glucuronidation and characterization of glucuronide forming enzymes, Clinical pediatric Pharmacology, influence of nutrition on certain disease states, carbon monoxide toxicity, pharmacogenetics of hydantoin teratotenicity, ethanol and neurotransmitters, and the study of substances toxic to the endocrine pancreas. Attention to the mechanism of toxicity and potential influences of the state of the organism on that toxicity is a key characteristic of each project.